


Gifts, Offerings, and Creamsicles

by Kalloway



Category: Hindu Mythology
Genre: Dragon Big Bang, Multi, Reborn in a Giftshop, Teaching An Old God New Tricks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's an old dragon to do when revenge isn't an option? Vritra has been reborn, but Indra's already been knocked down a few notches - several times. So why is he back? And until his power fully returns, is there anything to do aside from hanging out in front of a gas station in Ohio?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts, Offerings, and Creamsicles

At first, he was alone with his thoughts deep inside a black void where he could neither feel nor hear nor move. Vritra was not terribly disconcerted - his battle against Indra - no... Indra attacking him - that had been long and intense. Likely he was just injured and immobilized til he healed.

Or, he realized some time later, perhaps he had been sealed. That did not seem as likely - he was an invincible, immortal god! Of course, he perhaps had been injured... But the battle...

On the second day, which was only the second day because Vritra didn't otherwise have any way to figure out the passage of time, he could smell. He still could not move or hear, but he could smell the warm scent of floral incense burning nearby.

He was likely in a temple, he thought. Perhaps his own temple, perhaps sealed but if suddenly he could smell, then the seal was loosening and he'd soon be free.

Indra would pay. The world would pay...

Eventually, the incense stopped flooding him and there was nothing for a time until a dusty-warm-stale smell took over. If this was his temple, apparently it lacked for good priests. Once he was free, perhaps he would see if they themselves were fit sacrifices. Though that sounded messy, honestly, and they had taken care of him...

Then, there was incense again. A different scent. This one had a thinner, airy scent that Vritra was not familiar with. But it was not displeasing. His priest had chosen well.

And every day there was a period of incense and a period of nothing that Vritra grew accustomed to. Eight days after he regained his sense of smell, a low hum began during the period of nothing. It was strange at first - the hum. The sounds were not at all what Vritra was expecting.

But once he heard voices and then the soft smell of a fruity incense, he knew his hearing truly had returned.

Two days later, when he'd fully sorted out the variety of languages and sounds he kept hearing, Vritra had nothing but outrage.

Obviously he had been sealed, which was insulting enough. But whatever object he'd been sealed into was in a shop! He was most likely for sale! The great dragon Vritra was... helpless to do anything about his situation.

Then there was the day he could see.

The shop was unlike any shop he'd ever seen. There were magical barriers that kept out the heat of the day and the heavy sounds of the street, yet let in light and allowed him to see out. Vritra was up somewhere high, but he couldn't look anywhere aside from straight ahead. Not yet, at least. Every day the incense changed and while sometimes he could see the thin spiral of smoke from the very corner of his vision, some days he could not.

There were other gods there, though Vritra did not think any of them were anything other than likenesses. There were other things - dolls, things that looked like animals. Often, the patrons asked about things called 'keychains'.

For four days, Vritra took in what he could. He waited. He watched. Apparently he'd been sealed for some time, based on languages and clothing. That or he'd been taken to another land. Though that should have affected the seal sooner...

Finally, one night, Vritra exhaled and was pleasantly surprised he could exhale. Stretching felt odd. Looking around felt odd. His entire body felt odd. Though it had apparently been quite awhile since he'd last moved.

Glancing to either side, there were ornately carved dragons, brilliant red with jewels for eyes. At least he was in good company, even if they were merely decorative.

Vritra jumped down to the floor. For a moment, in the air, he was afraid. But he hit the floor on all four feet and after a quiet moment, moved.

He-- he should not be so low to the floor. He should be moving around as a proper god, built more like a human, not with - Vritra looked down - clawed feet, brilliant red.

Vritra quickly raced over to the magic barrier. It seemed to reflect in the darkness and some of it extended low enough that he could catch a glimpse of himself. Jeweled eyes peered back at a small, ornately-carved red dragon.

The great Drought Demon was a gift shop dragon. With no magic yet, and with no way past the magical barrier, unfortunately, after a quick look at it. He couldn't even mark it with his tiny claws.

It was all he could do to scramble to the counter and stand stiffly in position when the shopkeeper arrived for the day.

She did not see him at first. Instead she fussed with a strange glowing box, and then dug through an amazing drawer of incense to pull out a particular scent. Only after it was lit and she offered a prayer to a god that Vritra did not know did she see him.

"Did someone decide they didn't want you?" she asked him, reaching to carefully pick him up and carry him back to his shelf. Her words stung. Apparently, that was very much the case. Though at least he had been reborn or unsealed or whatever had happened.

"I was so tired last night..." she continued as she set him beside his inanimate brethren."Perhaps someone will take you home today, back to another country."

She was middle-aged and wore bright garments, though Vritra couldn't help but wonder if they weren't just part of her sales presentation. She did seem to do a good trade with a strange variety of customers. Now that he could watch them better, he did. All sorts of clothing, all sorts of skin and hair colors...

She pleased them all, offering gods, incense, and keychains. Perhaps, Vritra realized, she was a priestess. Even if she didn't know it, she was attending him for this was his temple.

Perhaps he would find a way to repay her kindness, once he'd taken care of Indra.

Though rarely had he heard Indra's name. Instead there were other gods, ones he recalled as little more than young upstarts... Was he too late? Had there been a revolution that he'd missed? Until he could move beyond the shop, he didn't think he had any way of finding out.

Vritra waited. At night he scrambled down and carefully sorted through the incense to pull out scents he didn't recognize and wanted to smell. He wasn't quite sure he wanted to burn any on his own. But the shop priestess took his hints quite well and burned his suggestions during the day.

Two full weeks passed before his power returned to him, and only a fraction of it at that. Ironically, Vritra realized it during a thunderstorm. The shop wasn't busy and the priestess read one of her colorful and strangely bound scrolls and occasionally glanced out into the rain. He let out a strange little purr and that was audible as well. When he'd gotten his voice back, Vritra didn't know. He'd had no reason to speak.

The shop priestess jerked her head in his direction, brows furrowing as she looked around the shop.

"Thank you for your offerings," Vritra said as loudly and clearly as he could. His voice wasn't quite as he recalled, but it sounded fine. He jumped from his shelf, transforming on the way down. Instead of his old form, which seemed hard to recall, Vritra pulled from her colorful scrolls, mixing features from the men inside to create what he assumed would make him appear young, handsome and virile.

Her eyes went wide and she fell to the floor. "A dragon god!" she cried. "Oh--"

Vritra chuckled. "Stand," he commanded. "I wish only for food and clothing."

The priestess rushed to lock the door and then stared at him, gesturing him out of view of the street.

"I have nothing fit," she said, shaking her head. Still, in short order she found him things that had belonged to, according to her, her son. And was warming something for him in another glowing box.

The clothing was small, but Vritra was able to alter it with ease. He smiled and dragged his fingers through his hair. He'd made it long, but not too long, and dark like it should be. His skin was dark, too, darker than that of his priestess and many of the images he'd seen, but not as dark as some of the shop's customers had been.

"I did not know I had a god lurking," she repeated again and again. Vritra wanted to promise her wealth and gifts. But until he knew his true situation, all he could offer was his gratitude. Hopefully it would be enough for the time being.

He was not yet strong enough to call to Vala or any of his warriors. Besides, he feared, they were likely in states worse than his own.

And he could only think of one god who might shelter him and give him the answers he desired.

"Where," he asked his priestess, "will I find Varuna?"

~*~

He recognized nothing of the city, but he was able to feel the water before too long. It was nearby and he had no trouble ignoring curious glances as he ran without any sort of rain-covering.

When he reached the water, he dove and swam, reverting back to a much larger dragon body capable of cutting through the murky depths once he'd gotten a distance from the city. Vritra swam, curious why he was heading in a direction opposite what he'd expected. But he would question Varuna, yes...

And sure enough, once he had swum to the deepest clearest part of the sea, there was a grand palace of white and pearls and treasures. It sparkled and Vritra would have known its lord even had he not been told.

He swam on in, changing back to his human guise once he passed through the gates and was able to breathe and put his clothing back on and walk as a man.

Varuna's attendants stopped their music and dancing in the grand courtyard, drawing back from Vritra as he walked. One of his boots squeaked a bit, but he magicked it without really thinking. They were nice boots - black, with laces. Well, all of his clothing was nice and he'd picked a fine form for when he wasn't a great dragon.

Vritra glanced around once, twice, wondering if he should recognize any of the lesser gods in attendance. Perhaps he had been asleep a very long time indeed.

No one barred his path as he sought Varuna--

"Vritra. Great one."

Vritra would know Varuna's voice anyway, just as he would know Vala's or Indra's.

"Varuna..." Vritra turned to see the lord of the palace standing near a wall in long, dark robes. His skin was pale and his dark hair cut short. "How times have changed."

"Indeed, Vritra, they have," Varuna said. "Come, walk, and perhaps we will figure out why you have been reborn."

"I was dead, then?" Vritra was not as surprised as he thought he should be. Or perhaps hearing it from Varuna made it sink in comfortably. He had been dead. Indra had defeated him.

"Indra," Varuna confirmed. "Just as he drove me to the bottom of the sea from the great heavens."

"Then together we shall rise against him," Vritra said quickly. He could forgive Varuna his transgressions solely for the current refuge Varuna was allowing him.

Varuna chuckled and it echoed off the white pearl of the palace walls. "There is no need. Indra has been defeated as well."

"By who?" Vritra frowned. So it was true! There had been a revolution. Yet it did not seem that Varuna had participated.

"Our time has passed, great one-- dear friend," Varuna said as he guided Vritra along. "Even if I retook the heavens, it would not be noticed."

"Then why am I--"

"I do not know. Perhaps Mitra will," Varuna said softly. "For now, please remain with me and enjoy my court while you regain your strength. There are still offerings enough for you to grow strong."

"You will tell me of the revolution, then?" Vritra questioned.

"Would a performance not be better?" Varuna asked in return, a thin smile forming across his thin lips. "Come with me."

~*~

Between the songs and dancing and stories, along with the warm scent of sweet incense, Vritra grew tired and leaned on Varuna to rest. Varuna let him sprawl across his lap and not a single member of the court so much as commented.

One brought Vritra grapes.

After awhile, he slept.

Vishnu had been the one to unseat Indra and downright humiliated him. That pleased Vritra. And that Rudra - Shiva - should find such honor as well. Vritra had no real quarrel with either and he hoped they'd find no quarrel with him.

Indra had fallen many times, Varuna had said while running long pale fingers through Vritra's hair, luring him to sleep with gentle motions and backdrop of songs singing of grand deeds.

When Vritra woke, he was in a dim chamber on a bed of bright pillows and beneath a silk blanket. Candles burned along a narrow stone ledge and at the end, incense was burning with a soft orange glow.

Vritra smiled and shifted, expecting to find Varuna sleeping beside him. But he was alone and after slow consideration, he realized that likely he'd been asleep for more than an afternoon.

After stretching and getting to his feet, Vritra strode into the hallway where a trio of beautiful naga women giggled and waved upon seeing him. Vritra smiled. He highly doubted that his host would mind if he took a few liberties with any willing member of the court. But, since he was still weak and unused to the world, Vritra was in no hurry.

"You're awake!"

Vritra was unsure just what sort of goddess the young woman was, but she was powerful nonetheless. And beautiful. She was wrapped in the blue of the ocean and her skin was fairer than his own.

Her eyes were bright and pure and Vritra smiled. Perhaps this goddess came for him--

"Are you hungry?" she continued as she appraised him. "Whatever you'd like, I shall have it brought. I know you are a very old friend of the family."

"Oh?" Vritra slipped near to her. Family, then? A child of Varuna's? "And what is your name, my lovely maiden?"

"Ankita," she replied softly, looking down and away from him.

Vritra chuckled. "Ankita. Would you answer me one question, Ankita?"

"If I can, my lord Vritra."

"Whose room was I dozing in?"

"Your own," she replied. "Unless you don't find it appealing--"

"It is fine," Vritra said quickly. "I do not require much and will not stay long anyway."

Ankita nodded.

"Perhaps we can find a meal--"

'This way, my lord," Ankita said. She gave him a soft smile and gestured for him to follow her. Vritra wondered if she might be Mitra's daughter instead - she had the same complexion as Varuna and Mitra... Mitra would still be around, Vritra was sure. Otherwise, Varuna would have commented on it.

The hallways seemed both endless and short. Momentarily, Vritra was unsure if he'd be able to remember how to get back to his own section - he seemed to be off away from everyone else.

Perhaps, he wondered, if that wasn't for a very obvious reason. However, if he did - when he grew strong and could pull Vala back to him, and some of the others lost... They would have space at a healthy distance.

But was Varuna really 'adopting' him? Was this Varuna's apology for betraying him? Vritra had never been angry with Varuna - only Indra, for taking Varuna from him.

"Vritra!" Mitra's voice was always a hundred times friendlier than Varuna's oft-haughty tone. Vritra didn't complain about being pulled into a rib-crunching hug and then held at arm's-length so that Mitra could look him over. At least there was one question answered quickly.

Where Varuna had his hair cut short, Mitra's was shaggy and in his eyes. The tips were frosted with silver and sparkled in the ethereal blue lighting of the palace. And his smile was radiant.

Unlike Varuna, as well, Mitra wore clothing much closer to the humans Vritra had seen while fleeing the city. Pants with many pockets. Boots like his own. A black shirt with little ornamentation other than a small constellation of stars up over one shoulder.

"Mitra." Vritra didn't know what else to say, but it mattered not - Mitra filled in the gap.

"Been showing him around, Ankita?" Mitra questioned. Beside them, Ankita nodded.

"My daughter," Mitra said with a smile, answering Vritra's other unasked question. Though now, Vritra was curious when Mitra had taken a bride -- he seemed to have no interest in the past.

"Shall I leave you two?" Ankita questioned. Mitra gave her a little nod.

"I'll finish the tour," Mitra told her. "It's been a very long time since I've seen Vritra-- I am very curious why he has returned to this world."

Vritra was curious as well, but it didn't seem prudent to continue to express any unsurity. Not yet.

They walked until a sweet, strange scent overtook them. Vritra paused, unsure what sort of incense it was. Most he'd known. This was different.

"What is this?" Vritra questioned. "It is not orange--?"

Mitra chuckled. "It is not. It is Creamsicle, offered by either some hippies on 87th, or a group of teenage girls in Toronto."

Mitra may well have been speaking another language. Vritra frowned.

"Creamsicle?"

"It's--" Mitra paused and frowned before glancing around once. "It's easier if I just show you, I think."

A split-moment later, Mitra grabbed Vritra's hand and they were no longer in Varuna's palace.

Instead, they were -- Vritra had no idea where they were, which was surprising in itself. The energy in the air felt weird and he recognized nothing. There was a road, long and black and cutting through dusty-warm fields sprouting green.

"Where are we?" Vritra questioned as Mitra gave him a little tug to start walking along the road. There was a building - square and set alone at an apparent crossroads that had to be their destination.

"Ohio," Mitra replied. "I come here fairly often."

"You do?"

"I do. And I'm sorry - I'd forgotten your condition. I would have dropped us closer but it unnerves people who accidentally see," Mitra continued. "You feel stronger than I expected, though."

Vritra did not reply. True, he did not feel quite right, but he was strong enough - wasn't he? No -- but he did not want to be reminded of his failings at every turn.

The building was glass-fronted, with bottles of blue and orange piled out front. It took Vritra a moment to teach himself the language - one he'd heard spoken back in the gift shop - but from there, he could read the myriad signs - gas, ice, lottery, checks cashed...

Inside the building was a completely different climate than outside. Vritra shivered, surprised at the cold air blowing.

There was a lone clerk behind the counter, reading a magazine - a scene Vritra found oddly comforting. However, this clerk was a young man who quickly looked up and smiled.

"Hey, God! Long time no see!"

Mitra chuckled. "I've been busy," he replied. "Have I missed anything, Vega?"

The clerk - Vega - shook his head. "Nah, not like you'd miss it anyway, right? But the only excitement around here was Ol' Man Fantan's tractor breaking down right in the intersection for four hours."

"I'm sure that was fun to watch."

"For the first two hours. Who's your friend? Is he an angel?"

Vritra was well aware that he was being studied. He was half-tempted to manifest his wings but thought better of it.

"This is Vritra, a very old, very powerful dragon," Mitra explained. "I brought him for ice cream and whatever else he'd like to eat."

"Vita," Vega said with a nod. "Pleased to meetcha."

Vritra didn't bother to correct him. He was momentarily distracted by his stomach and the place was filled with food.

"Drumsticks today?" Vega questioned as he slid out from around the counter.

"Creamsicles," Mitra replied. Vritra watched as the two quickly slid over to conspire over a humming chest. Finally, Mitra opened the lid and pulled out two objects.

"Here," he said, handing Vega one of the little square cards that had been so popular in the gift shop. A credit card, Vritra recalled. Already, his time trapped as a figurine felt a bit fleeting.

Then Mitra gestured to him. "C'mon. We'll eat these outside on the bench. It's a nice day."

"He has your--"

"I'll get it when we're done. That way we can go in and get whatever else we want. You have to be hungry," Mitra replied with a shrug. He handed one of the packets to Vritra.

Vritra's first Creamsicle was delicious and tasted exactly as the incense had smelled. It was cold, but not too cold, though it did make his throat ache just a bit as he ate. He tried not to watch Mitra suck on his, licking runny orange sides and giving Vritra the stupidest of grins.

They really couldn't talk - it seemed to be a battle between their snack attempting to melt and their speed at eating it. But it was delicious - Vritra couldn't deny that.

Sticky but satisfied, Vritra leaned back. Wherever Ohio was, it was a nice day there.

"What do you want to do now?" Mitra questioned as he licked his lips. "I mean, aside from going back in to get microwave burritos."

"I don't know," Vritra admitted. "I'd wanted to... I don't know... put Indra in his place. But I can't do that -- it's been done. Possibly several different times and for different reasons."

"And that's it? All this time, and--"

"It hasn't been that long for me," Vritra said. "I... can't even call Vala back to me. I'm surprised I can even keep this form and I'm not a tiny jewel-eyed dragon curled on your shoulder."

"I did not expect that sort of fate for you," Mitra admitted. He shifted on the bench. "Varuna would have made different choices. I..."

"It is long past," Vritra said quickly. Long, long past. "Don't trouble yourself."

"I wish I could offer you something. But your rebirth is a mystery to me as well," Mitra said.

Vritra hadn't really expected to be given a reason - not if it hadn't been offered immediately. Much like his previous life, his actions-- they were what he'd needed to do, after all. And now he wasn't sure what he needed to do, if he needed to do anything. The world had settled, rivers had been pulled down, great land was abundant...

He wouldn't even know where to find Ushas or the cloud-cattle, though he thought perhaps they might be nearby. Ohio, wherever it was, seemed like that sort of place.

"I'm sure the reason will present itself,"" Vritra managed after a bit of a pause. He was still hungry--

"I'm sure it will," Mitra echoed.

Vritra couldn't muster any lingering anger. No desire to destroy. Only...

"What," he questioned, "is a microwave burrito?"

~*~

Exhausted - and frustrated that he was exhausted - Vritra excused himself from Mitra's presence when they returned and started towards his room. He had eaten his fill of gas station fare and talked with Mitra more. Or Mitra had talked, at least, explaining how he'd discovered the pleasures of Ohio and why Vega called him 'God'.

Midway, Ankita was talking to a trio of naga women. They all turned as Vritra approached, smiling soft smiles.

"My lord," Ankita said softly. "Shall I guide you back to your room? You arrived at just the right time-- we have a gift for you."

"A gift?" Vritra was surprised to see one of the nagas clutching a shallow bowl of what he knew to be a sweet nectar. It was a grand gift, he knew, and one that would help him greatly.

"For you," the naga woman said, bowing her head and stretching the bowl out towards him.

"You have my deepest gratitude," Vritra replied. His head felt fuzzy - he wasn't sure if it was excitement or exhaustion. But he took the bowl and drank--

\--and remembered very little of the remaining walk to his room.

~*~

He was warm and didn't want to move. Vritra felt stronger, yes, but he was warm and comfortable and honestly, there was no reason to be awake.

But finally, he stretched, claws leaving tiny punctures in the pillow beneath him. Scales, again-- and wings, and a tail.

There was movement beside him and Vritra looked quickly up-- Varuna was there, reaching to stroke down his back.

"I've been waiting for you to wake," he said as his hand made contact with Vritra's scales. Vritra couldn't help a little purr deep in his throat.

"Waiting long?" Vritra managed, shifting and arching into Varuna's touch. Why he had shifted back to a smaller body, Vritra didn't know. If it was his new default form, well, it wasn't the worst that had happened to him, he supposed. He settled and let Varuna's fingers trail down his stomach in a gesture that would be overly-intimate if he'd manifested in a human form.

"We've taken turns," Varuna replied. He smiled a calm semi-smile but didn't list exactly who had been watching. Vritra didn't expect he'd offer the information freely. It didn't matter.

"I feel stronger, better," Vritra commented after a moment. "Or did, til I realized I was like this."

"That form likely allows you to conserve energy," Varuna offered. "It's far from unpleasant, if nothing else."

He drew his hand away, which Vritra ached to protest.

"My daughter will be glad to hear the nectar has done you some good," Varuna added.

"Not quite as tasty as the Creamsicle that Mitra bought me," Vritra replied. He started to work on changing form, but Varuna's words gave him pause.

"Your daughter?"

"Ankita, yes," Varuna said. He shifted and his robes seem to move like the ocean and shine like the night sky all at the same time. "She wanted to give you soma, of course, but that's been lost for a long time."

"Mmm--" Vritra shivered and stretched and lay naked beside Varuna as a man. "I'll have to thank her again for her efforts."

He held a chuckle deep inside - it was hardly impossible for Mitra and Varuna to have a child together, of course. A son would be less surprising, but Ankita was beautiful and Vritra certainly had no complaints about her.

Stretching, he inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. He hadn't seen smoke but smelled lavender.

What was he supposed to do with himself?

~*~

Hours later, Vritra reclined against Mitra, sharing a bowl of grapes brought by a pair of smiling apsaras. All around were women dancing and playing sweet songs. A thick and rich incense burned somewhere behind them - Vritra was amused with the irony that it was a dragonsblood. His would not be as fragrant, he knew.

"What are you thinking?" Mitra questioned. Vritra glanced to Mitra - it was hard to tell if Mitra already knew.

"Not much," Vritra admitted. Thought it was impossible to stay for long around Mitra and Varuna without thinking of his own brother. "Just thinking... Have you heard anything of Vala?"

"I have not, Mitra replied. "I have, however, heard that Indra knows of your rebirth."

"It isn't a secret, is it?" Vritra shifted, looking up into Mitra's starry eyes. "I still do not know how or why, but I am here."

"You are--"

Vritra couldn't help a tiny shiver at the sound of Varuna's voice. He felt Varuna's weight beside him and didn't flinch away from Varuna's fingers tangled in his hair.

"Still feeling well?"

"Not ready to fall asleep again for days," Vritra admitted. Honestly, it was embarrassing, even if it was perfectly natural. He thought of his time in the gift shop and being constantly aware. But apparently that form was still the one with any sort of stamina.

"Oh?"

"Not yet, at least." Vritra closed his eyes. Another hand joined Varuna's. Mitra? He liked the thought.

"I'll search for answers tomorrow," Mitra offered. "I'll see if Vishnu knows anything. Indra seemed genuinely surprised... I don't know if he's expecting another fight..."

Vritra could feel how loaded Mitra's tone was. No, he was not quite up to a battle with Indra.

"I'm not quite ready for a rematch," Vritra commented.

"Rematch?"

Vritra did open his eyes this time. Ankita had silently crept over to them. Her bright eyes had Mitra's stars in them, Vritra realized.

"You look so comfortable," she continued, smiling. "Are you going to fight Indra again? I'll cheer for you!"

"Ankita--" Mitra began, but Varuna held out a hand.

"It is her decision as to who she sides with," Varuna said firmly.

Ankita smiled. "I'll let Indra know."

Vritra swallowed hard. He hadn't really agreed to anything. He'd actually just said he wasn't looking for a fight. But... there was something in Ankita's smile that he couldn't resist.

"Perhaps a brief skirmish," Vritra said. He could survive that without revealing his state. There was certainly no reason to fight to the death again.

"Indra doesn't have the soma any longer either," Varuna reminded him.

"I'll come up with something," Ankita said. "Don't worry."

Vritra wasn't exactly worried. Not when he knew Varuna and Mitra would be on his side. Not when he had Ankita smiling at him. And besides, he'd already come back from the worst. But he was sort of uncomfortable. Still, better to meet with Indra sooner than later, he supposed.

"Here," Varuna said as he offered Vritra a fat, juicy grape. "Eat, drink, rest. You'll need your strength."

Vritra took it, letting his teeth brush Varuna's finger tips.

He slept warm, as a dragon, between Mitra's and Varuna's legs.

~*~

Vritra was attempting to navigate a so-called smart-phone when Mitra returned. There was nothing smart about the device, but with Ankita's help, he'd at least figured out how to make it take and save photographs. Of course, all of the pictures he'd taken were of Ankita, who was more than happy to pose in one of the many undersea gardens.

But she'd been called off, leaving him to press buttons and try to figure out how the thing worked. She'd put herself in the contacts, but that was all he had.

"Is this a bad time?"

Vritra shook his head. "Not at all. And maybe you could spell 'Ohio' for me so I can figure out where it is?"

Mitra chuckled. "I thought you'd be more interested in what I've found out."

He settled close to Vritra, slipping the phone from Vritra's hands and typing effortlessly on it. "Indra," he began, "would definitely be interested in a rematch. His choice of venues."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that--"

"Don't worry," Mitra said. He smiled and handed the phone back to Vritra. It displayed a map that meant nothing to the dragon.

"But--"

"And I asked around... as much as I could," Mitra said. There was something in his tone that suggested to Vritra that Mitra might not admit to everything he knew. "I need to think more about the things I learned."

"Like what?"

"Shiva seemed more interested in what you planned to do than the why," Mitra said. "Vishnu seemed too calm. In all, the conversations were strange. There has to be something more in there, though I do not know exactly what."

Vritra nodded and relaxed against Mitra before reverting to his smaller form and climbing up onto Mitra's shoulder. Mitra smelled much nicer than the incense burning in the room.

"Yet I did not know and Varuna did not see...," Mitra added. "Surely--"

"Mmm?"

"It is not a coincidence that you arrived here," Mitra continued. "Often, we've spoken of you, dear friend. When old stories were told, your name was always in there. So there was little surprise when you walked in, really. Perhaps we all felt it coming."

Vritra had more questions than ever. And more worries, as well.

~*~

Vritra stared. He stared not just at Indra, golden and healthy despite his many humiliations, but also at the bright flashing lights and strange youth surrounding him.

"The best arcades are here," Indra said with a challenging smirk. Vritra nodded. This had to be why Ankita had given him the phone, at least. He'd not called anyone, though he'd figured out the basics of that. But he'd gotten in other practice. "And besides, our challenge is a friendly one."

With a firm nod, Vritra extended his hand, which Indra firmly clasped.

Ankita stepped up to them with her hands cupped and full of coins. Her smile struck Vritra deep inside and he knew that this was something he had to do. Even if he lost, even if he learned nothing... It would be closure on his old life, once and for all. And a step towards something new.

Indra dropped coins into the first machine. Vritra stepped to Indra's side, shoulder-to-shoulder with him as they both reached for sticks and buttons.

They fought and raced and shot-- with each machine change, the crowd watching them grew. Ankita's hands were never empty. Mitra and Varuna appeared behind her without Vritra noticing. Ushas appeared next, young and beautiful and keeping a watchful eye on him even as she fetched drinks for the group. Whatever Coca Cola was, it was a drink worthy of them all. The local youth watched. And at one point, when Vritra was paying more attention to keeping his virtual car on the road than anything else, a group of local gods slipped in as well, likely curious who was encroaching on their domain and why.

When it came time to dance on arrows, even Shiva was there, taking on an unsure-but-willing teenage girl in a ruffled black dress at the next machine.

Vritra did not win. But amongst the flashing lights and crowd and Indra throwing an arm around his shoulder and asking for another round of Cokes... Vritra did not care. His questions melted away, his worries were gone. They would return, of course, but for the moment--

Ankita threw her arms around him, kissing his cheek before leaning to kiss Indra as well.

Vritra smiled. Someday, he would bring Vala to play as well.

~*~

Vritra yawned and crawled down from Mitra's shoulder, flexing his wings as he made his way down Mitra's arm.

"Going somewhere?" Mitra questioned as he shifted to take Vritra onto his palms and meet gem-like eyes with his own starry gaze.

"It's that scent," Vritra replied. The strange orange-vanilla incense that made him long for movement and pavement and Ohio. "We should go--"

Mitra chuckled and set Vritra beside him. Vritra watched as Mitra stretched; then he stretched and changed forms and ruffled Mitra's silver-tipped hair.

Ohio was hot and the air clung to Vritra like a second-skin. The green in the fields was growing tall. A car passed them as they walked, brown and rusty and nowhere near as nice as the ones Vritra had driven in the game against Indra. He was tempted to see if he could touch it and make it shine, but he didn't. Not even when he and Mitra walked past it on their way into the gas station.

Its driver pushed past them as they entered, her face harried. She clutched a bottle of milk to her chest as if it was precious and murmured a soft apology for bumping Mitra.

"It's okay," Mitra replied and Vritra watched as a strange calm overtook the woman. She nodded and then smiled. And then she was back in her car and pulling away while they stood watching just inside.

"You okay, God?" Vega asked from behind the counter.

"Yes, of course I am," Mitra replied. He turned and gave Vega a little nod. "Just thinking about that woman. About how easy it is to rush through life for all the wrong reasons."

"I enjoy the little things," Vega noted. He gave Vritra a little smile too. "Hey, Vita. Did you two come to get ice cream?"

"We did," Vritra said. "Creamsicles, unless you have a suggestion?"

"You could do Drumsticks," Vega commented. "They're not too bad. A lot of stuff is just too messy right now, y'know?"

Vritra didn't know, but he nodded anyway. He got the idea, at least.

"We'll have Drumsticks," Mitra said after giving the rest of the building a quick little glance. "And you can get something for yourself, of course."

"You're the best, God," Vega replied. He grinned as Mitra passed his credit card across the counter. Vritra ached to comment but he held it in. Instead, he let Mitra guide him over to the ice cream chest and was promptly handed a Drumstick.

Vritra wasn't sure what he expected, with a name like 'Drumstick'. But certainly not the delicious confection he received. It was easier to eat than a Creamsicle, though. That gained it a few points.

Either it was later in the day than Vritra thought, or later in the year. Already, the sky was starting to turn vibrant colors as they sat and ate.

If he'd been reborn to eat ice cream and watch the sunset...

A lone star appeared in the sky. And an airplane, blinking...

A truck pulled into the gas station and up to a pump. Vritra didn't pay much attention to the driver, instead leaning against Mitra and watching the gas station's lights flicker on and buzz softly.

The driver gave them a long, dirty stare as he walked by them, but he didn't say a word.

"We shouldn't linger," Mitra commented. He held up his credit card, flipped it through his fingers and then gestured to the field.

"I could just eat him," Vritra replied. The thought was wholly unpleasant, but it got his point across. "Then we'd have a truck."

Mitra chuckled and gave Vritra a poke in the side as they stood. "You have space where?"

Vritra grinned a wide, fangy grin. "I'd make space."

The realization hit him so hard he couldn't speak for a handful of seconds.

"I'd... make space," he repeated, this time smiling sincerely. "That's how neither you nor Varuna saw my return! Someone made space."

Mitra blinked and then grinned.

"Someone made space," Mitra echoed. He grabbed for Vritra's hand.

~*~

Vritra was sure that Vishnu was involved, yet it was Shiva and Indra seated at Varuna's table, a great feast being brought for them. How long had it been since they'd all parted as friends? This could not be a reversal--

"Sit, feast with us," Indra called. He already had wine, Vritra noted.

"Of course," Vritra replied, hoping he at least appeared confident as he left Mitra's side and circled around to sit opposite the visiting gods.

"We have been talking," Shiva announced once the plate in front of Vritra had been piled with food by a pair of near-distracting nagas. His gaze was fixed on Vritra and a terrible feeling welled up in Vritra's stomach. This was going to be a sort of offer that couldn't be refused.

"About what?" Ankita boldly questioned from her seat on his right. At the head of the table, Varuna appeared to be more interested in his food and in Mitra being served, but Vritra could tell his friends were paying close attention.

Yet neither was quick to scold their daughter for speaking out of turn.

Indra chuckled.

"About this one's place in the world," he said as he gestured to Vritra. "There used to be great battles, inspiring stories of triumph-- but there are no enemies to be vanquished or anything of the like these days."

Shiva smiled a truly unnerving smile.

"Would you be willing to stand against us now and then, great demon Vritra?"

Vritra swallowed hard. Was he really being asked to take up his old life? It would perhaps be more interesting, however... what did he really want? The world was--

"No death or banishment," Indra quickly added. "And you'd be expected to comply with similar. Something a little more involved than arcade games, to bring glory--"

"Far better than quarreling amongst ourselves," Shiva noted.

"Oh, let's do it," Ankita said quickly. She smiled at Vritra, bright eyes full of stars and excitement. "Just like the old stories!"

"Your lieutenant is wise," Indra commented with a knowing smile. Lieutenant? Was that-- Both Mitra and Varuna were watching carefully, but silent. Were they truly giving their blessing?

"Yes, she is," Vritra agreed. "And I agree. But there will be need for much planning."

Both Shiva and Indra nodded. Ankita let out a little happy squeak that she quickly tried to disguise with a cough. But all the gods were smiling.

It was only after dinner, after Shiva and Indra had departed, that Mitra offered up his theory on just how Vritra had been reborn without anyone noticing.

~*~

"Ankita--" There was no mistaking the tone that Varuna used toward his daughter, yet Ankita did not entirely look ashamed. No, Vritra could see there was pride in her eyes even as she tried to keep them downcast. It was not a pride in disobedience or deception, but in achievement.

She knew what Vritra also knew - there had been no sorrow in his resurrection. They had all quite enjoyed his presence. No harm had come--

"Why?" Mitra questioned. His tone lacked the harshness of Varuna's and finally, Ankita gave a little nod that she would explain. Her fingers worked at a long chain that trailed down between her breasts to hide its charm beneath her sari.

"Because you spoke of him with so much love," Ankita said softly, raising her gaze to her fathers. Vritra swallowed hard. Yes, of course-- Mitra had said they often told old stories... Which was why Ankita was so delighted to meet him. But--

"There is not much I could ever give you as a gift," she continued.

"Ankita, you are a gift," Mitra managed. But Ankita shook her head.

"I wanted to return your friend to you," she countered. "I searched through every old spell and finally found a way. I-- begged Vishnu for just enough space to not be caught."

"And he agreed so easily?" Varuna asked her. Vritra was pleased there was no frown accompanying Varuna's question. No, no anger... Varuna seemed almost pleasantly surprised. But, he knew, only because Ankita was his daughter.

"Not so easily," Ankita replied. "Until I explained that Vritra would be very weak for some time. Long enough..."

"That if I was a problem, I could be destroyed again," Vritra offered. He was not offended. In Vishnu's position, he would have insisted on the same.

Ankita nodded and pulled out the charm on the end of her necklace. It was a ball, metal, but Vritra could tell it was hollow. It was vast inside - far larger than what it appeared. Enough space... "He gave me the space I needed."

"Ankita..." Mitra, this time, stepping forward to rest his fingers on that charm.

"You've both been so happy... In Tokyo, everyone was so happy. I haven't seen that sort of joy..." Ankita glanced around the room. "Not ever. Not everyone together. It was like one of the old stories"

Varuna finally nodded. "And now, Vritra has found a place for himself. Which is not to say that I won't keep an eye on him..."

Vritra chuckled. "I would be offended if you didn't."

"It has been nice," Mitra said after kissing Ankita on the forehead. "You've done well, Ankita."

Ankita smiled and glanced around once, before resting her gaze on Vritra.

Vritra raised an eyebrow. Yes, he was thinking. He was thinking of Vala again.

Ankita nodded to his unvoiced question.

~*~

He held her hand as they entered the shop in Mumbai. The shop lady didn't look up right away, not until after Vritra inhaled the rosy-sweet incense-tinged smell of the store.

"Oh--~!"

Vritra smiled and let Ankita's hand go as she ran over to look at the dragon figurines on the shelf. He pulled out his credit card and offered it across the counter.

"Whatever she'd like," he said, gesturing to Ankita. "And I should pick out some incense for myself..."

"I cannot charge you!" the shop lady protested.

"At least for the boots," Vritra countered. He was still wearing them.

"Here!" Akita cried, pulling a green-brushed dragon from the shelf. "Oh--"

In her hands, the figure came to life and scampered up her arm and to her shoulder, where it dug claws into her sari while looking straight at Vritra.

And for a second time, the shop was closed early.

**Author's Note:**

> Details here and there inspired by various books and articles, each with slightly-different (or wholly different) versions of Vritra's story and descriptions of various deities. There should have been an entire chart of incense (with suggestions!) that may still appear at some point. Gonesh makes a Creamsicle scent called Dreamsicle which tends to show up at dollar stores. I will warn that it's a tad smoky but otherwise a fairly authentic scent. ^_^
> 
> Ankita is an original character -- Mitra and Varuna have at least two sons together, so I thought a daughter would be a welcome change. As it turned out, Ankita quietly held the plot.
> 
> Maybe Vritra will get more stories in the future. Reading through myths and pieces of the Rig Veda, I can only hope that all the good stuff hasn't already been done (even if it's just for show these days).


End file.
